1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillator, and more particularly, to a temperature-compensated ring oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
An oscillator is used in electronic circuits to generate precise clock signals. However, an oscillation frequency of an oscillator is generally unstable. In particularly, the oscillation frequency varies with an ambient temperature, which affects the operation of backend circuits. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the influence of the change of an ambient temperature on the oscillator frequency.